Loop-Aware Entity
While the majority of people who know about the Loops are either some sort of Looper or Admin, occasionally a being will have a powerset that allows them to realize that somebody within the same universe as them is reliving their life repeatedly, which is a type of existance that has come to simply be known as Loop-Aware. Typical Response While every Loop-Aware Entity is still there own person, there are several distinct responses that Loopers have come to expect from them whenever they learn about the Loops. *'The Meddler': These particular beings are the ones who have planned for how things are supposed to go down during the events that are being Looped into, regardless of what anybody else involved in it thinks of that plan, and will do everything in their power to keep it going in such a way. *'The Helper': Such entities are the ones who are liable to assist a Looper with what they plan to do depending on what sort of person the Looper in question is, although how much help they can really be depends on how powerful both they and the Looper in question are. *'The Antagonist': Like the above example, these entities are the ones who are most likely to work against the Looper in question at all costs, depending on what sort of person said Looper is. *'The Apathetic': Most likely appearing in beings that are either incredibly lazy or live in a world where zany things happen all of the time, these are the ones who will shrug off the fact that somebody is repeating their lives and just continue doing what they were doing the moment before they learned about it. Known Loop Aware Entities Although no Looper has yet written a book about the various Loop-Aware Entities, many of them share stories with others about the ones from their worlds, which is kept in mind because of just how much trouble they can cause when they are properly motivated. Pokéarth * Arceus * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Celebi * Azelf * Uxie * Mespirit Faraway Galaxy *'The Father': Will most likely allow things to play out without getting involved. *'The Son': Has caused problems in the past due to this. *'The Daughter:' Is most likely inclined to assist any Looper that makes use of the Light Side. *'Abeloth': Will mostly likely cause problems if ever encountered. Gensokyo *'Yukari Yakumo': Too lazy to do anything with the fact. *'Yuyuko Saigyouji': Generally lets things play out as they will. Doctor Who *'Time Lords' Avatar * Raava: Aware, but unable to interfere in the cycle of reincarnation. Percy Jackson * Olympian/Egyptian Pantheons: Swore binding oaths in Baseline to not interfere. Marvel *'The Watchers' *'Deadpool:' 4th wall aware, breaks into the Hub-verse often. Ben 10 Verse *'Celestialsapiens: '''Unable to act without votes between their multiple personalities. *'Anodites:' Magical *'Paradox: ' Like the Doctor, Paradox is an ally to heroic loopers. Legend of Zelda *'Nayru''' *'Faore' *'Din' Megaverse *'Duo': An Avatar of Justice and will readily aid loopers in heroic endeavors. *'Slur/Trio': An Avatar of Evil who opposes heroic endeavors. Star Trek * Q''' Fullmetal Alchemist *'''Truth Fairy Tail * Celestial Spirit King Magic: The Gathering * Kruphix, God of horizons Gravity Falls * Bill Cipher: Attempted to Ascend during MLP: Weirdmagedon. Kept under a MLE watchlist since then. The Virus * Responsible for The Crash, suggested to be Slenderman's coding. Moana * Kamohoali'i the Shark God The Little Mermaid * Triton the Sea King Category:Characters